Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus and method where a moving picture and related still images are displayed together.
Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing apparatus may include a digital camera or a camcorder. Some digital photographing apparatuses display and capture both moving images and still images. In some cases the moving images and the still images are related to each other. For example, the still images may be captured while a moving image is being captured in a dual shooting or dual recording mode.